Hoppípolla
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque algo tienen los días de tormenta, tan fieros y despiadados, tan odiados, que merecen la pena. Al menos, eso cree Astrid. Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones.
1. Parte uno

**Disclaimer:** _How to train your dragon_ pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks SKG.

 **Avisos:**

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

Basado en el tema **_Hoppípolla_** de **Sigur Rós** (Enlace en mi perfil).

 **Palabras:** 499

* * *

 **Hoppípolla**

Parte uno

Detestaba los días de tormenta. Me obligaban a encerrarme en casa, esperando a que Thor terminara de ahogar a la tribu en lluvias torrenciales y poderosos truenos. Lo convertía todo en un extraño baile entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el silencio y el bullicio. Me sentía impotente y prisionera.

Cuando la tempestad era más violenta, se auxiliaba a todo el pueblo y se resguardaba en el Gran Salón. Era el único lugar relativamente seguro cuando el clima se torcía de esa manera.

Aunque contar con compañía me distraía, a veces resultaba aún peor que el aislamiento en mi habitación. Tener a Patán Mocoso y a sus patéticas intentonas de conquista a mi lado durante toda la ventisca, que a veces podía dilatarse por días, era un serio fastidio. Cada vez que ocurría, el brillo de mi hacha parecía volverse más tentador ante mis ojos.

Esos largos periodos de reclusión solo tenían una ventaja. Hipo. El débil, torpe, sensible, solitario, ágil, ingenioso, imaginativo, inteligente, valiente, artístico y atrayente Hipo. Era curioso como muchas de las cosas que le definían eran básicamente opuestas, pero no dejaban de ser parte de él. Hipo podía tropezarse con sus propios pies al ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo podía recorrer todo el bosque sin ser visto. De la misma forma en que podía diseñar las invenciones más atrevidas y mostrarlas al mundo con una valentía sin paragón, aun cuando los nervios le invadían por su temor al rechazo.

Entre las escapadas del vikingo al bosque, buscando Odín sabe qué, y mis intentos de no fijarme demasiado en él, rara vez nos encontrábamos. Salvo cuando iba a la herrería, esperando que fuera él quien pudiera afilar mi hacha. Podía hacerlo por mí misma, pero disfrutaba de esos breves momentos de conversaciones frenéticas por su parte.

Sin embargo, durante la tormenta, podía verle tanto como quisiera. Estábamos encerrados en una misma habitación, así que podía disfrutar de sus ojos refulgentes y emocionados al centrarse en su libreta o de su mirada nublada cuando se perdía en sus reflexiones. Me fascinaba pasar las horas admirando los distintos tonos de verde de sus ojos según sus emociones.

Allí me encontraba yo, en medio del Gran Salón, encerrada gracias a un nuevo tornado, preguntándome cuánto cambiaría el color de sus iris turmalina, ante las expresiones que ya conocía, frente la luz del sol. Le observaba de refilón, ocultando mi atención gracias a mi fleco, enmascarando mis acciones afinando mi hacha. Estaba tan centrada en observarle sin ser descubierta que no me percaté de como Cubo anunciaba a voz de grito que los dolores habían remitido, que todo había pasado. Solo descubrí lo que ocurría cuando Hipo parpadeó sorprendido ante la luz que invadió la estancia al abrirse las puertas. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillante color esmeralda, resultante de su entusiasmo. Al momento, recogió sus cosas y marchó hacia la puerta. Me sorprendí de su velocidad. Demasiado intrigada para ser consciente de mis actos, le seguí.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este pequeño fic os esté gustando, al igual que la canción en la que está basado. En breve publicaré la segunda parte.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que le habéis dedicado un minuto de vuestro tiempo a esta historia.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	2. Parte dos

**Disclaimer:** _How to train your dragon_ pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks SKG.

 **Avisos:**

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

Basado en el tema **_Hoppípolla_** de **Sigur Rós** (Enlace en mi perfil).

 **Palabras:** 470

* * *

 **Hoppípolla**

Parte dos

Hipo se adentró en los bosques. Aprecié el húmedo alrededor, sorprendida de que la tormenta de esa ocasión se hubiera limitado a la lluvia, en lugar de complicarse y sepultarnos en la nieve. Aun así, había resultado tan fiera que nos había obligado a guarecernos en las contundentes paredes de piedra del Gran Salón, excavadas directamente en la montaña y cerradas mediante las enormes puertas de madera.

Lo observé perderse entre la maleza. Imitando sus pasos, llegué a una cala inundada de barro y charcos. Algunos de ellos eran tan grandes que costaba diferenciarlos de la laguna que había en el centro. Hipo descendió por un pequeño sendero que atravesaba los grandes bloques de roca. Era tan enjuto que ningún vikingo normal podría haber pasado por allí. Aguantando el aire y cuidándome de no ser descubierta, continué la senda.

Una vez en la base de la cala, Hipo se detuvo a inspeccionar el lugar. Le estudié desde mi escondrijo en el camino, rezando porque se alejara más, imposibilitando que me encontrara.

Hipo se alzó sobre una roca con cuidado e, impulsándose con las rodillas, saltó sobre uno de las pozas, empapándose de los pies a la cabeza. Asombrada por su reacción, emití una exclamación de sorpresa que lo alertó. El sonido no había sido más que un ligero alarido, pero la distancia que nos separaba era tan ínfima en aquel lugar, en el que el sonido reverberaba con espléndida claridad, que habría sido imposible no escucharlo.

Me miró de hito en hito, apreciando que yo también estaba calada hasta los huesos, aunque no me había percatado de ello hasta el momento gracias a la confusión. Con una sonrisa que danzaba entre la pillería y la sincera alegría, me jaló hacia él, tomando mi mano. Quizás porque el color verde bosque de sus ojos parecía brillar, llenos de magia, de ilusión, acabé saltando de charco en charco con él, riendo como una niña, sin importarme cuan impregnada de agua y barro estuviera.

Entre saltos, calculamos mal la distancia y acabamos cayendo de lleno en el lago, hundiéndonos rápidamente en el agua. Me sentía extraña, pero el impacto contra el agua helada no me permitió reaccionar rápidamente. Aprecié una presión extraña alrededor de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, ansiosa, encontrándome con el cuerpo de Hipo bajo mi peso, rodeándome con sus brazos, en un intento de protegerme. Admiré sus ojos, deslumbrada, que habían adquirido un verdoso y vibrante color aguamarina.

El rostro de Hipo se contrajo débilmente de dolor debido a la falta de aire. Sabiendo que podría valerme de esa excusa en un futuro, junté mis labios con los suyos, compartiendo el aliento y disfrutando de un extraordinario momento bajo la superficie. Grabé en mi memoria el suave contacto de sus labios y su calor rodeándome en medio del agua helada.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este pequeño fic haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído y comentado esta historia.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
